The disclosure relates generally to a strain sensing fiber-optical cable configured for strain sensing and more particularly to a fiber optic cable configured for enhanced sensitivity to strain and/or vibration sensing. Strain within an optical fiber can be measured by measuring the change in a transmission property of a signal along the optical fiber (e.g., Rayleigh scattering of an optical signal carried along the fiber). Vibrations in an environment in contact with an optical fiber cable cause dynamic strain within the optical fibers of the cable, which in turn can be monitored/detected by measuring/detecting the strain induced scattering, for example measuring/detecting the strain-induced changes in the amplitude and/or phase of the scattered signal. Some vibration detection systems are configured to detect specific strain events and are able to indicate where along the length of the cable the strain event occurs. In addition, systems may be able to detect/monitor a dynamic or static strain signature, strain magnitude, and strain duration of the event. Typical systems have along the length detection channels about every 5-10 m. So for example a 1 km long system would have 200-100 detection channels.